A Family Of His Own
by Pricat
Summary: Dug is feeling lonely after his mate Marie passes away during childbirth but decies to raise his child but doing so helps him learn that family comes in all forms and that Love makes it real
1. Chapter 1

**A Family of His Own**

**A/N This is my first UP fic so be nice.**

**It involves my fave character Dug as this was an idea that I had for a long time since last week but after seeing UP yesterday, I wanted to write a fic for it about him looking after another puppy that was born but his wife dies after childbirth and Dug is sad until he decides to raise the puppy as his son and with help from Carl, he learns that family comes in all forms and goes on even if it seems hopeless.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Paradise Falls as a zeppelin had entered it's air space and landed on the ground near where it used to reside as somebody landed it as a Golden Retriever bounded out of there as he hadn't been there in a long while.

His name was Duglas or Dug for short as his previous owner had named him and the other dogs he used to own but everything he used to know had changed since3 that day Carl and Russell had arrived at Paradise Falls but knew that this was his home but he also loved his home with Carl but was a little sad as he had found a mate and they'd had a litter of pups but his mate had gotten sick and was spending a lot of time at the vet's and all their pups had been found good loving homes with humans that would care about them unlike Muntz had as his golden fur shivered remembering how cruel he'd been to him and his fellow dogs.

"Dug you okay?" he heard Russell ask as he joined him.

"Yes I-I'm fine.

Just worried about Marie." the Golden Retriver answered through the translator collar.

Dug was referring to his mate Marie a Golden Labador who he'd met a few weeks ago after he'd returned from Paradise Falls and Carl had adopted her as a friend for the Golden Retriever but she'd given birth to a litter of puppies like Kevin had given birth to her chicks but Carl couldn't keep both Dug and Marie and the puppies so he'd found them good homes with people that needed a watch dog or a canine friend.

Dug sighed as he knew his mate had been acting strange and had been ill and wondered why as he knew that back home, it was something called Spring Break and all the young humans weren't at school so Carl had been planning to visit Paradise Falls and hoped that Marie would be okay when they came back as they were scheduled to visit the vet which was worrying him and Carl as he could tell that something was wrong.

"Dug, dinner!" Russell heard Marie call.

They entered the old zeppelin that had belonged to Charles Muntz who was once Carl's childhood hero until the last time they had went to Paradise Falls and he saw that Muntz wasn't what he thought he was growing up.

Marie wore a translator collar like Dug's as Carl had found it in the zeppelin and had put it around the Golden Labador's neck allowing her to talk like a human like Carl and Russell.

Dug then joined Carl and Russell at the table as Marie was asleep as that worried them as he went over towards her and felt her golden furred forehead as it was warm.

Carl saw sadness in Dug's eyes but the male dog removed it before he or Russell saw.

He knew how Dug felt.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." he reassured her.

Dug understood as he rejoined them at the table as they were having hot dogs and burgers but Dug wasn't that hungry.

The Golden Retriever lay beside Marie.

He hoped that Marie would be okay.

* * *

Two weeks had passed as Carl along with Russell and Dug and Marie as they were heading home but they noticed that Dug was quiet as they took off but Carl knew he was worried about Marie as he cared about her a lot as he was thinking about how his and Marie's puppies were doing in their new homes as he was anxious to getting home as he along with Carl and Russell saw that Marie had gained a little more weight than normal as that was a sign but weren't sure as they needed to see the vet but they were relieved a few days later as they touched down in their hometown as Carl and Dug along with Marie watched as Russell left carrying his knapsack.

"Thanks.

It was great seeing Kevin again after last time.

I'd better go before Phyllis gets worried.

I'll see you guys later.

I hope Marie's okay." the eleven year old said leaving.

Carl smiled hearing that as he knew that Russell was like a son to him as he heard Dug talk worriedly as he had a feeling it was about Marie as he entered the zeppelin seeing the Golden Retriever by the female Golden Labador's side as he looked worried.

"Master she's in pain.

She needs help, please!" he told him.

Carl nodded as he understood as he phoned the vet as Dug was reassuring Marie that things would be okay as she understood as they heard Carl talking on the phone.

He then saw him hang up.

"Let's go." he told Dug.

He and Marie understood as they got into the car as he drove to the vet's.

Dug hoped things would be okay but had a bad feeling.

* * *

Dug was very quiet and nervous as he waited with Carl and Marie in the waiting room for the vet's as he knew that something was wrong as Marie knew he was worried about her as she knew he cared about her as she nuzzled him.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be fine." she reassured him softly.

He and Marie knew they weren't allowed to speak around humans because they would freak out and they had to act like normal dogs as Carl sighed knowing Dug was worried and scared for Marie as he heard the nurse call them into the surgery.

Carl and Dug watched as the vet examined Marie but had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Master?" Dug whispered to him.

"Marie is giving birth to a puppy and in labour right now.

We have to get her in there now." he said as Carl saw happiness and relief in Dug's eyes.

As they waited in the waiting room, Dug was feeling a little relaxed but still had that feeling something was wrong as he fell asleep later as he and Carl were the last ones in the surgery.

He sighed as he saw the vet come out and wanted to talk to him about something.

Carl gasped as he heard that Marie had given birth to a healthy Labador pup but Marie had passed away giving birth as Carl felt bad for Dug but decided not to tell Dug as he was happy about being a father.

He hoped he would be okay......


	2. Telling Him The News

**A Family Of His Own**

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed this because I was worried that people wouldn't like this but I was wrong.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Carl sighed as he and Russell sat at their usual spot on the kerb eating ice cream but the eleven year old could sense something was wrong as he knew that Carl had taken Marie to the vet's but saw a look of happiness yet sadness in his eyes as he had to tell him.

"She gave birth to a puppy but she passed away after giving birth." he said.

Russell felt happy yet sad knowing that Dug didn't know yet about Marie's passing as Carl nodded.

"He's so happy about being a father again that I don't want to hurt him right now like Muntz." he told him.

The eleven year old understood knowing Dug hadn't been like the other dogs in Muntz's pack even though they had been trained just to get Kevin but now they had found good homes with humans and found jobs working for the police.

"Maybe he should know.

But I'm not sure." he said as Carl agreed.

He too hoped that Dug would be okay because this afternoon he and Russell were going to the vet's to pick up the puppy and bring it home but knew they would have to tell him now before he found out some other way as he knew this wouldn't be easy as he and Russell got into his car and drove to the vet's.

Carl sighed as he watched the vet wrap the pup in a blanket and gave it to Russell.

"Aww she's cute!" he said as the vet chuckled.

He and Carl knew that the puppy was a boy but had a feeling Russell would try to name it as a girl like with Kevin.

The puppy had Marie's eyes with Dug's golden fur and seemed to have his personality which made Carl smile.

"Let's go home Russell." Carl said as the boy followed him.

He hoped Dug was okay back home in the zeppelin and not doing too much damage.

* * *

Back at the zeppelin that was now Carl's home since his old house had been destroyed, Dug was doing his own thing but getting ready for his pup to come home along with Marie as he knew that they had to let their other pups go but they would keep this one as he could tell it was special as he was getting some toys and things that Muntz had hidden from him and the other dogs when they'd lived here and that was okay now because he knew that life had been better since meeting Carl.

He then heard the sound of a car pulling up as he could tell it was Carl as he got excited like chasing a squirrel as he saw Carl enter the zeppelin with Russell but saw the tiny bundle in the boy's arms as he could tell it was his pup.

"Master it's beauitful!

He looks like me with Marie's eyes.

But where's Marie?" the Golden Retriever said as Carl sighed.

"There's something we need to talk about but we'll talk about it later." Carl said.

He didn't want to upset Dug yet as he was still happy about the puppy coming home and knew telling him about Marie passing away would upset him so he decided to wait until later to tell him as Dug and Russell were showing the pup around the ship.

He knew that Dug would make a good father to it as he was loving and caring even though Muntz had trained the dogs to be mean, Dug seemed the outsider of the pack.

He could hear the two laughing about something.

But then he saw Russell look at his watch.

"Aw man I have to go.

Phyillis gets mad if I'm late for dinner.

I'll see you guys later." he said leaving them.

Carl sighed as he knew that he had to talk to Dug.

He hoped that the Golden Retriever would take the news well.

Dug watched as the puppy was asleep in the basket as he was making sure that no harm came to his child as he smelt food being cooked as Carl was making dinner but hoped things would be okay.

Carl then decided to talk to Dug about Marie as the puppy was finally asleep.

"What's wrong Master?

You look sad.

Did something happen to Marie?" he asked him.

Carl sighed as he prepared to tell Dug the news.

"Dug........ Marie isn't coming home." he said.

Dug's eyes were full of worry as he heard that.

"She ran away Master?" he asked.

"No Dug she didn't run away.

When the puppy was born, she passed away, died.

I know how you feel because it hurt me to lose Ellie." he told him.

Dug was holding back tears at those words as he whimpered softly as Carl saw him retrwat to his basket as Carl sighed knowing he was upset about Marie as he knew that they'd been together since the few days after he'd returned from Paradise Falls with Carl and Russell and had met Marie at the dog park.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he was sad as Carl could hear him and felt sorry for him as he was cooking dinner but hoped that he would be okay.....


	3. Trying To Be Strong For Loved Ones

**A Family Of His Own**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks Rhonda Petrie for the review as it gives me confidence to write more as I like Dug in UP and hate the other dogs in Muntz's pack are very mean except for Dug and I hate when he's made to wear the Cone of Shame as I like that he helps Carl and Russell.**

**I like a lot of Pixar movies apart from Cars but love the Incredibles along with Ratotuille and Toy Story.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night Dug couldn't sleep as he was thinking about a lot of things especially about Marie as he saw his young son Oreo asleep wearing a translator collar like his own as he knew that Carl was asleep and didn't want to be bothered as he lay awake knowing that Marie was gone as he whimpered as he heard footsteps as somebody entered the kitchen.

"Dug you okay?

Aren't you tired?" Carl asked him.

The Golden Retriever shook his head sadly as the old man realised he was sad about Marie as he could relate knowing how it felt to lose somebody he cared about as he stroked Dug's golden fur.

He could feel Dug's body tremble as he knew things were a little rough for them as he was worried about dealing with the loss of Ellie.

"Dug you miss her right?" he asked him.

"Yes Master I am missing her because I care about her a lot since that day we met at the dog park and became mates but losing somebody hurts.

You know this pain Master?" he asked as Carl sighed.

"Yes Dug I do.

Losing somebody hurts a lot as you get attached to that person as you grow to know and love them but the pain fades in time.

I had that pain for a while after Ellie passed away and was very bitter until I made that trip to Paradise Falls and it helped me along with helping the pain go away.

Sometimes that pain returns but thinking of the good things in my life help make it go away again.

I know that it'll be the same with you Dug." he told him.

The Golden Retriever was silent hearing Carl's words as he sighed knowing that was true as Carl was different from what he used to be when they'd first met.

He hoped Carl was right as he left him alone for a while as he heard Oreo whimper waking up.

Dug thought his son was cute as he licked him.

"It's okay Oreo.

It'll..... be o-okay." he said fighting tears as Oreo howled loudly.

Dug understood as he whimpered letting the tears out as he missed Marie.

He then cried himself to sleep........

* * *

But somebody was watching Dug as he was asleep but saw red rims around his eyes as he was scared seeing this as he knew that Dug never really showed emotions around him and the other members of the pack as he felt bad for the Golden Retriever as he'd heard from Russell about Marie as well as about Oreo as he and the others knew that Dug had a big heart and was fun loving and caring.

"I'm sorry Dug.

It hurts to lose somebody you care about." Alpha told himself.

He had been wandering around town as his master had been moved to a retirement home and had ran away before Russell could find him an new home but could trust Dug as he snuck into the zeppelin and slept in the old basket he and the pack had slept in when Muntz had been their master but knew he'd been cruel to them as he heard the door open as Dug came in and was surprised to see him there but wondered what was wrong with him as he looked sad too as Alpha sighed.

"Alpha did you lose your loved one too?" he asked.

Alpha was surprised by that as he saw sadness in his eyes as he hoped Oreo was okay as he heard whimpers.

Alpha then saw the young Golden Retriever pup join his father.

"Who's that Daddy?" he asked as Alpha saw he wore a translator collar like him and Dug.

"T-This is Alpha.

He was our pack's leader." Dug told his son.

"He has a funny voice." Oreo commented as Dug smiled sadly.

He used to comment on that too when he had been in the pack.

Oreo then heard Carl's footsteps as he and Dug knew that he'd woken up as they went to greet him as normal but Dug had told Oreo not to tell Carl about Alpha being here as the young pup understood as Carl smiled at the pup's boundless energy.

"Hey there Oreo.

I see you slept well.

I need to speak to your father about something, okay?" he said.

Oreo understood as he left the room as he had no idea what both Uncle Carl and his father were talking about as he went to play in the other part of the zeppelin as he was exploring as normally Dug wouldn't let him out of his sight for a moment as he was overprotective of the young pup as he saw Alpha asleep and lay beside him as he fell asleep but hoped that Dug was okay as he smiled seeing Oreo asleep by now.

Dug was sad as he went to find Oreo and smiled seeing him asleep beside Alpha as it reminded him of when he was a puppy after Muntz had adopted him to join the pack as he sniffled a little at the memory as he heard Carl making breakfast.

He hoped things would be okay.

He then went to get something to eat as he would wait to wake the other two dogs up because Alpha would be cranky if he was woken up early.

Carl then smiled seeing the Golden Retriever enter the kitchen as he was making bacon as he saw sadness in his eyes knowing that he missed Marie but was trying to be strong for Oreo as he needed somebody.

He remembered that Carl had told him about another dog that was a Golden Retriever too like Dug and knew it would help the male get better about Marie and had a feeling about Ellie and that she was watching him like Marie for Dug and Oreo.


End file.
